


Draining The Swamp

by DarkShade



Series: Partners - Psych AU [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Private Detectives, Alternate Universe - Psych (TV) Fusion, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip and Gideon are hired by Rip's old friend John to find out who is trying to hurt one of the band he manages.
Relationships: Gideon & Rip Hunter
Series: Partners - Psych AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892041
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts).



> So, for my birthday this year IncendiaGlacies created the Timeship Psych AU - https://incendiaglacies.tumblr.com/post/620454605304840192/psych-au-happy-birthday-singledarkshade-hello  
> So our version has Gideon as the fake psychic and Rip her best friend who helps her in the Psychic Detective Agency solving crimes.  
> We've been talking about it ever since and have a lot of backstory. We've also both written some small entries but this is the first full story.  
> We both really love this Universe we've created so we hope you do too.

_Rip’s flight was called for those with priority boarding and he took a deep breath because this meant he had to head to the gate now. He hugged Eve, then hugged his mother before turning to where Gideon was standing with stiff shoulders and her hands shoved in her pockets._

_“Are you okay?” Rip asked, as he had several times already that day._

_He knew she didn’t want him to leave, and he felt guilty that he was, but the semester in London was too good an opportunity to pass up._

_Gideon pasted a forced smile on her face, “Of course I am.”_

_Rip gently brushed her hair back from her face, “It will only be six months, I’ll be home before you know it and we will talk all the time.”_

_“I know,” she whispered._

_When Rip wrapped his arms around her, Gideon’s clung to him, her face buried in his chest and he could feel her tears soak into his t-shirt._

_“Gideon,” Eve said softly, “Rip’s flight has been called again. He has to go now, or he could miss it.”_

_Rip heard Gideon sniff before she pulled back and asked him, “Do you have everything?”_

_He nodded._

_“Are you sure you have the notebook I gave you, and the pens,” she said before adding softly, “And the list?”_

_“Yes,” he smiled, “I would never leave the list. And since you laminated it for me, it will not get crushed or torn,” Rip took her face in his hands, “I promise I will not do anything on the list.”_

_“Especially…”_

_Rip kissed her forehead, “I will never have another best friend. That spot has been well and truly occupied in my life since the moment we met.”_

_“Rip,” Mary spoke up this time, “It’s time, dear.”_

_Rip hugged Gideon once more before pressing a kiss to her cheek and stepping back out of Gideon’s reach. Mary and Eve both held onto her just in case as Rip headed through the gates giving them a wave, trying not to look at the sadness on Gideon’s face as he left her for the next few months._

*********************************************

“We have a new case,” Rip said when Gideon flounced into the office just after lunch, early for once.

She smiled, “Did Captain West call?”

“No.”

Gideon frowned, “So, we got a walk in?” she smiled brightly, “That’s great. It means we’re being noticed.”

“Actually,” Rip grimaced slightly before asking, “You remember my friend John?”

“Who?”

“John Constantine,” Rip stated annoyed, “I met him during my semester in London.”

Gideon looked around the room thoughtfully before shrugging with an air of innocence, “No, doesn’t ring a bell.”

Shaking his head, he continued, “Anyway, he manages several bands and one of them is Swamp Things. They’re currently touring the country and one of their singers, Veronica Taylor, has been receiving death threats. John asked if we could find out who is making these threats.”

He watched her face as she fought her dislike that Rip had close friends other than her, over the fact they were being hired by someone who could pay them a proper fee.

“Okay,” Gideon nodded finally, “We’ll take the job.”

Rip smiled and grabbed his keys, “Glad you agree. I already took it. Let’s go.”

Gideon sat in Rip’s car she’d nicknamed ‘The Waverider’, watching the houses fly by as Rip drove them to the stadium.

“Are you pouting over there?” Rip said.

Gideon shrugged, “Why would I be pouting?”

“Because I know you,” Rip replied with an amused smile, “And I know you don’t like that I chose to spend those months away from you. Or made friends while I was away.”

Gideon rolled her eyes, “Some friend. You haven’t seen or heard from him since you left London. Until he needs something from you.”

“John and I talk at least once a month,” Rip told her, “We meet up whenever he’s in the country.”

Gideon stared at him, “Why did you never tell me?”

“Because you react like this,” Rip smoothly swung the car into the parking lot and found a spot to park.

“Like what?”

Rip took a long slow deep breath, he got out the car and walked round to her side. Opening the door, he took her hand to help her out the car.

“Gideon, you are my best friend,” he told her, “And I love you more than I love anyone. But I’m allowed to have other friends. Okay?”

She rolled her eyes, “Okay. But,” she caught his hand before he could walk away, “I’m your favourite.”

Chuckling Rip kissed the top of her head, “Always.”

Walking into the stadium Rip spotted his old friend standing in the front row watching the band.

“Members of the public are not allowed,” a large man with a crew jacket ‘Security’ emblazoned on it growled, stepping in front of them.

“We’re here to see John Constantine,” Rip told him, “I’m Rip Hunter and this is Gideon Rider, we’re expected.”

He gave them a hard stare, “Wait here.”

“Do you think I could get one of those jackets?” Gideon asked.

“We can ask John,” Rip said, smiling amused at the frown that touched her lips.

The security man appeared again, “Follow me.”

Taking Gideon’s arm to make sure she came with him, Rip started towards where John was standing. John turned just as the band finished the song they were practicing.

“Rip,” John stated as he walked to meet them, “It’s good to see you. Thanks for coming.”

Taking the other man’s hand, Rip smiled, “It’s no problem. I’d like you to meet Gideon.”

Gideon looked up at John, a challenge in her eyes.

“The famous Gideon,” John took her hand and kissed it, “I have heard so much about you. Though Rip didn’t quite manage to adequately describe how gorgeous you truly are.”

She looked at him, hostility in her eyes, “Unlike some people,” she stated coldly pulling her hand back, “I’m not swayed by flattery.”

“Since when?” Rip muttered.

John chuckled softly before becoming serious, “Come back to my office and I’ll explain why I invited you along.”

Rip started to follow John, stopping he turned back and wrapped his arm around Gideon’s waist to get her to walk with him.

“We’re getting paid for this, Gideon,” he reminded her, “Please pay attention.”

She rolled her eyes, “I always pay attention, Rip. It’s why we’re doing this job,” she slipped her arm through his, “Let’s find out why we’re here and get it over with so we can get paid.”

Gideon slid into the seat beside Rip as John took the one behind the desk. She frowned slightly as he rubbed his hand over his eyes tiredly.

“Why don’t you tell us what’s been happening?” Gideon said softly.

John pulled out a folder and passed it across to her, “Veronica started receiving these about a month ago. At first they were vague, and I just thought it was hate mail. There are some nuts out there and since Veronica recently joined the guys it did cause a stir. Do not read social media ever. But then things started to happen. Electrical faults, parts of the set suddenly falling which had been safely tied up and someone put some poison in her food. Thankfully, she only took a bite of it before being called away for a soundcheck, so it only made her sick.”

Gideon frowned in thought as she flipped through the file, “These all look to be from different people but…”

“But?” John asked.

“Can I take these so I can scan them?” Gideon asked.

“They’re photocopies,” he said before asking, “Do you need the originals for your…abilities?”

Gideon shook her head, “I’ll try these first. If they don’t give me anything then I will need to see the originals.”

John nodded.

“Why didn’t you contact the police?” Rip spoke up rolling his eyes as Gideon threw him a dark look, “Surely this is something they should know about.”

“They ruled them as accidents,” John replied, “And because they happened in different cities didn’t look any deeper into it.”

Rip frowned before noting, “We work with the police, I’ll see if they can get us any of the case files.”

“I need complete access to the stadium and band,” Gideon said standing up and walking around the room, “To be able to go everywhere and talk to anyone.”

John grimaced, “Of course but please be discreet. I don’t want anyone to know I’ve hired a private detective. In case it spooks whoever is doing this.”

“We will be. That’s why you came to us after all,” Rip stated with a nod.

“Wait? What do you mean?” Gideon demanded.

“John hired us because we know each other,” Rip explained, “So no one will realise we’re investigating.”

Gideon turned on John angrily, “You’re using us?”

“He’s being smart,” Rip calmed her down, “And I agree with it. John and I are friends, we have stories to tell if anyone questions that.”

Suspiciously Gideon demanded, “What about me?”

“We tell the truth,” John added, “You are Rip’s best friend and we’ve never met until now.”

“Gideon,” Rip stated, “We’re taking this job and we’re doing it this way. You will have complete access to everything you need because John’s trying to impress you.”

She pouted slightly as she thought it over before nodding, “Okay.”

“I don’t come off well in this plan,” John noted.

Rip sighed, “I can only pander to one of you at a time and she whines more than you do.”

Gideon smirked at John for a moment before Rip’s words sank in, “Hold on…”

“Just go and start looking around,” Rip told her before stating sharply, “See if anything sparks a vision.”

She gave him a smile before leaving them alone.

Turning back to his other friend Rip frowned at the smile on John’s face, “What?”

“I like her.”

*********************************************

Gideon wandered through the stadium with the security badge firmly around her neck. It gave her full access to the entire building which was what she needed. She had to make sure she got one of the jackets before they left.

Reaching the stage, she found only one member of the band was there, the woman they were there to protect. Veronica was the only female member of the group and played keyboard as well as shared lead vocals on some of the songs. She was singing softly as she played, a smile on her face.

“Sorry,” Gideon smiled sweetly when the other woman noticed her, “I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

Veronica shook her head, “You didn’t. I’m just messing around while the guys are going over their wardrobe for tomorrow’s photo shoot.”

“What about your wardrobe?”

“I choose that in five minutes,” she laughed, “The boys are just useless and can’t make up their minds.”

Gideon chuckled, “The song you were singing was lovely. Is it new?”

Veronica smiled, “Just something I’m playing with. Jordan and I started writing it while we were on the bus coming here.”

“You two are close?”

“Yes,” Veronica smiled, before quickly adding, “But no matter what the internet says, we’re just friends.” She frowned suddenly, “Who are you by the way?”

“I’m Gideon,” she introduced herself, “My friend Rip is old friends with your manager. John invited us down to visit and I’ve left them talking about the old days.”

“Veronica,” the other woman chuckled, “But you already knew that.”

“I did,” Gideon smiled again before saying, “There were all sorts of rumours why you joined the band. I think my favourite was you were the only person who fit the outfit of the original girl they wanted when she fell ill.”

Veronica laughed, “Actually, Jordan is my brother’s best friend and they were rehearsing at his apartment. I was there and they asked me to sing the other part of ‘I Heard A Story’ for the demo tape. John heard it and asked me to sing on the recording, the rest is history.”

“I love that song,” Gideon smiled softly, “It makes me close my eyes and just listen, no matter what I’m doing.”

Veronica turned back to her keyboard, “Do you sing?” she started playing the melody, “Since you know this one.”

“ _I heard a story, of the day we met. The sun was shining but the ground was wet_ ,” Gideon sang softly, “ _After the storm that raged, we danced all day and I never wanted to say goodbye_.”

“ _I heard a story_ ,” Veronica took over, “ _But it was all a dream. Just a moment in a movie scene_.”

“ _And now each step I take_ ,” they sang in unison, “ _Reminds me of that day. I don’t want it to be a story anymore_.”

Applause sounded when they finished and Gideon turned to see the other three members of the band, as well as all the techs, the security guards, Rip and John standing watching them.

“You know,” Jordan Morris, the other lead singer, said as he headed onto the stage, “If you want, we’ll let you continue.”

“Jordan,” Veronica laughed, “This is Gideon.”

“Of course,” he nodded, “The friend of John’s friend.”

She smiled up at him, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I hate to do this,” John called, “But the band need to rehearse.”

Gideon nodded turning to Veronica, “Thanks for letting me sing with you.” Heading to the edge of the stage, she glanced up and frowned slightly as something glinted but whatever it was disappeared quickly.

Sitting on the edge she smiled as Rip caught her by the waist and lifted her down.

Rip drew Gideon away from the stage, “Another new career?”

“Very funny,” she rolled her eyes at him, “But it was great fun.”

He chuckled before asking, “Have you found anything?”

“Come with me,” she started up towards the gantry, “I saw something up here.”

They reached the small walkway well above the seats, looking down on the stage where the four members of the band were starting to play while John was standing to one side of them talking to some of the backstage crew.

“Rip,” Gideon snapped, grabbing his arm and pointing to one of the lights directly above Veronica which was dangling precariously.

Rip pulled out a walkie talkie from his pocket, “John, move her now.”

To Gideon’s surprise John didn’t question instead he ran over grabbed Veronica and yanked her back just before the light crashed down on the keyboard.

Gideon sighed in relief and turned to her friend whose face was grim, “It looks like whoever has been after her is determined not to fail this time.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Who is this?”_

_Rip looked up to see his new roommate studying the photo on Rip’s bedside cabinet._

_“That’s Gideon,” he smiled fondly at her image._

_John gave him a slow smile, “Girlfriend?”_

_“Best friend,” Rip replied, adding before John could ask, “Nothing more.”_

_Chuckling John demanded, “Nothing more, but you have her picture by your bed?”_

_Rip shrugged, “I promised her I would keep her picture with me at all times.”_

_John eyebrow shot up, “That seems a little…”_

_“Odd?”_

_“Not exactly the word I was going to use,” John replied, “But close enough.”_

_Rip rolled his eyes but didn’t reply. He knew people found his relationship with Gideon to be confusing, but they didn’t understand just how special she was and how much she depended on him. Pulling out the notebooks she’d bought for him, Rip saw the small laminated insert fall out onto the floor._

_“What is that?” John grabbed it before he could._

_Rip sighed, “Gideon gave me a list of things I’m not allowed to do while I’m here.”_

_“Number one,” John read, “Do not visit Paris.”_

_Rip gave a slight amused smile, “She’s always wanted to go there to visit the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre. We planned the trip years ago.”_

_“That makes sense,” John chuckled, “Some of the other ones not so much. Number six, no eating chocolate ice cream without me. With the addendum, mint flavoured is okay because it is the worst of the ice creams.”_

_“John…”_

_His new roommate continued, “You're not allowed to change your shampoo, if you do make sure you use your normal one before you come home.”_

_Rip frowned, “Enough.”_

_“It’s the final one,” John said as Rip snatched the list from his hands, “In capital letters, six exclamation points and what looks like gold stars around it, NO NEW BEST FRIEND!!!!!!”_

_While Rip tucked the list in his book again, he could feel John’s eyes on him._

_“As good looking as this girl is,” John noted, “She sounds a little…obsessive.”_

_Rip grimaced, “Gideon is a genius. She looks at the world differently from everyone else, and I’m the one person in her life she trusts. She likes her world ordered and me leaving for the next six months has disrupted that.”_

_John winced, “Sorry, mate. I didn’t mean it.”_

_“Most people don’t get Gideon,” he continued, “If you ever get a chance to meet her then you’ll understand. She is special.”_

*********************************************

“Oh God no,” Harry sighed as he walked into the stadium and spotted Gideon sitting on the stage with another woman, “Why can we not just have one day without…” he caught himself and instead finished, with disdain dripping from every word, “The psychic.”

“Detective Wells, Detective Saunders,” Rip greeted them, “This is John Constantine, he’s the bands manager and an old friend of mine.”

“So, you’re not here…” Harry started.

“No,” Rip cut him off.

The bands manager John Constantine stepped forward, “Thanks for coming. Veronica is pretty shaken up by what happened.”

“And you’re sure it wasn’t an accident?” Kendra asked.

Constantine sighed, “We’re sure. We had three of the tech guys along with Rip check the light and where it was attached. Both showed tampering.”

Harry looked over to the band, saw Rip staring directly at him so he turned to Kendra, “Saunders, get the band together and organise the statements. Hunter,” he crooked his finger, “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

They headed outside, away from where anyone connected to the band could possibly overhear.

“You’re not just visiting, are you?” Harry demanded.

Rip sighed, “No. John hired us to find out who has been trying to hurt Veronica. This isn’t the first incident, but it is one of the more direct.”

Harry swore before asking, “Why didn’t you just tell me inside? You know lying to the police…”

“Because,” Rip cut him off again, “John doesn’t want anyone, especially whoever is doing this know that he hired a private detective. Or a psychic one.”

Rolling his eyes Harry sighed, “Just keep her under control.”

Starting back in, he heard Rip mutter, “Like anyone can control Gideon.”

Gideon had been sitting with Veronica while everyone checked the lights before it was decided it wasn’t an accident and the police needed to be called.

“I know the police in Central City,” Gideon told the other woman, “They’re good.”

Veronica was shaking slightly when she asked, “Are they sure it wasn’t an accident?”

Gideon gently took the other woman’s hand in hers, “They are. Rip helped them check and I trust him more than anyone in the world.”

“Is he an electrician?”

“No, but he fixes everything in my apartment,” Gideon told her, “And his mum’s, and my sister’s and the office.”

“Office?” Veronica asked making Gideon wince inwardly.

She shrugged, “He should send for someone from maintenance at his work but always prefers to do things for himself.”

Veronica smiled, “Are you two…”

“What?”

“A couple?” Veronica finished amused.

Gideon frowned confused, “Why would you think that?”

Veronica shrugged, “Just the way you talk about him.”

“Rip’s my best friend,” Gideon told her, “We’ve known each other since we were kids.”

A shadow covered them, and a soft cough made them turn to where a young woman stood.

“I thought you might want some tea or a coffee,” she said to Veronica, another Londoner, “Since you’ve had such a fright.”

Veronica smiled, “Thank you, Freya. A tea would be wonderful. Gideon, do you want something to drink?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Gideon stated, she had promised Rip only to drink coffee if he brought it, so he knew how much of it she was drinking. And she hated tea.

Freya gave a smile before disappearing.

“Is that your lackey?” Gideon teased, especially seeing the tattoo on the girl’s wrist of the bands logo although only Jordan’s name was showing.

Veronica chuckled, “Freya is the band’s PA. She gets drinks and snacks, keeps us on time as well as anything else John needs her to do.”

Gideon mused on this for a moment before asking, “How long has she been with you all?”

“Since the beginning of the tour,” Veronica asked, “She is so nice, and I don’t know what I would do without her encouragement.”

Smiling at her again, Gideon turned to where Rip was walking in with Harry. Unfortunately, she knew she couldn’t leave the other woman alone at the moment she caught her best friend’s eye making sure he knew she needed to talk to him as soon as possible.

“Miss Taylor,” Kendra appeared, “I need to take your statement.”

Veronica nodded nervously.

Gideon squeezed her hand, “It’s okay. Kendra is the best, she’ll look after you.”

Standing Veronica went with the Detective leaving Gideon to look around some more.

Everyone was talking about the fallen light as she walked through. Some were trying to work out who could have done it while others were working to fix it. John was looking harassed when Gideon passed his office as he talked on the phone. Reaching the small kitchen Gideon found Freya fixing the tea for Veronica.

“Are you alright?” Gideon asked, seeing the other woman jump in surprise at her voice.

“Yes,” the younger woman smiled nervously, “Just…worried about what happened.”

Gideon nodded, taking another step inside, “Veronica said you’ve been a rock for her during this time.”

Freya gave another smile but said nothing.

“How did you start working with the band?” Gideon asked guilelessly, “It must be really exciting to be on the road with them and getting to see all the different cities, meeting new people all the time.”

“It is,” Freya replied, “I was just an intern working in the office and John needed someone to help out, their normal assistant wasn’t well. I volunteered and the band liked me. Since the tour began two days later, John asked me to take over as the band’s PA since the normal one wasn’t going to be well enough in time. Pure luck I was in that day.”

Gideon laughed, “Serendipity.”

“I should get this to Veronica,” Freya told her, “It was nice to meet you.”

As the young woman left the kitchen Gideon frowned in thought before heading to John’s office happy to find that he was still in there.

He looked up when she knocked and smiled, “Gideon, what can I do for you love?”

“The PA for the band,” she said softly.

John nodded, “Freya. Good kid, works hard and is very loyal to the band.”

“I’m sensing that she wasn’t always with them,” Gideon touched her temple as she squinted theatrically, “There’s a space. As though someone who is normally with them is missing.”

“Keane,” John supplied, “Keane Markson. He was the PA who normally works with the band but just before we left, he had a car accident.”

His phone rang again, and John sighed, “Sorry, Gideon I have to take this.”

Nodding she left him alone, she needed to talk to Rip.

*********************************************

Rip spotted Gideon walking over to him and hung up the phone.

“Who were you talking to?” she asked, dropping into the seat at his side.

He shrugged, “Just my boss. I had to let him know where some files were.”

She rolled her eyes in boredom before moving onto why she was there, “I was talking with the bands PA and John. She wasn’t supposed to be with them on the tour but the guy who was, had a car accident a few days before.”

“That can’t be a coincidence,” Rip frowned.

Gideon grimaced, “I know.”

“Harry was not happy we’re here,” Rip told her.

She let out a sniff, “Harry loves us. Well he adores me, but he puts up with you.”

Rip chuckled.

“John is going to send everyone back to their hotel,” Rip told her, “Harry and Kendra will be putting an officer on all the bands rooms but I would suggest we stick with them until everyone is safe in their rooms.”

Gideon nodded before suggesting, “We could try and get a room in the same hotel.”

“I doubt we could,” Rip replied, “With the band staying there it’s probably full.”

“Why don’t you talk to John?” Gideon suggested, “See if he can do anything. We can share, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

Chuckling he leaned over and kissed her temple, “I’ll talk to John and Harry, stay with Veronica once Kendra has finished with her. And keep your phone on.”

Rip reached John’s office and found his friend with his head on the desk.

“Should I ask,” Rip stepped inside, “Or just pour you a very large drink.”

John looked up, “There was a fire in the hotel.”

“Let me guess, Veronica’s room?” Rip grimaced.

“They’re not sure. All the luggage was together in a storage room,” John sighed before continuing, “But it spread and now the entire place has shut down. Meaning I now need to find a new hotel for everyone.”

“Well, find a room for me and Gideon as well,” Rip told him, “We were going to stick around anyway. This just means we were right to stick around tonight.”

John sighed, “Rip, I’m getting really worried what will happen if we don’t find this guy soon.”

Resting his hand on his friend’s shoulder, Rip promised, “We’ll find them.”


	3. Chapter 3

The band and crew along with John, Rip and Gideon piled into the hotel that Rip had found for them, with the police escort. It wasn’t a five-star hotel, but it was good enough for their needs that night.

“Alright everyone,” John took charge, “We will have to all double up in rooms, so I want no complaints. Pick a roommate,” he turned to Rip, “You can stick with me and I’ll put Gideon with Veronica. Although she already seems to have done that herself.”

Rip turned to where Gideon had her arms wrapped around Veronica’s and was talking to her as though they’d known one another for years.

It amazed him sometimes that despite the fact she couldn’t actually interact with people properly in real life, Gideon was incredible at ‘making friends’ during a case. She had this natural charm that people responded to and talked to her openly without realising it.

John quickly sorted out the rooms and started handing out keys, sending everyone away as soon as they had their key. Finally there were only two left.

“Veronica,” John took her arm moving her to one side while Gideon started to study the layout of the hotel, “I’ve asked Rip and Gideon to stick around to help us. Do you mind sharing with Gideon, since you two have hit it off and she doesn’t know anyone else in the crew?”

“Oh, that’s no problem,” Veronica smiled, glancing to where Gideon was ignoring them, “She is adorable.”

“That she is,” John smirked slightly, before realising Rip was standing at his side, “Thanks, love.” He grabbed her bag, John said, “Come on I’ll walk up with you.”

As John left with Veronica, Rip turned to Gideon, “I had Eve pack some things for us and send it to the station.”

“That was smart,” Gideon smiled as they started walking to where Harry and Kendra had set up.

Rip wrapped his arm around her, “John and I will be next door to you, so if you need anything then just bang on the wall. Okay?”

“Do you want me to keep an open phoneline instead?” she asked before her eyes lit up, “We can listen to each other sleep.”

Ignoring her, Rip opened the door and pushed her into the room where Harry and Kendra were waiting.

Gideon slid into the seat beside Kendra who smiled at her.

“You ordered this,” Harry handed two bags to Rip, an annoyed frown on his face, “And never use us as a baggage service again.”

Rip nodded and checked the bags before handing one to Gideon. Taking his seat, he waited while Harry joined them.

“Alright,” the older Detective said, “The hotel has been inspected, and it’s been discovered that the fire started in a bag belonging to one of the band.”

“Let me guess,” Rip said, “Veronica.”

Kendra nodded, “We think that there might have been some kind of timer, but something meant it went off before it was designed to.”

“Someone is really out to hurt her,” Gideon grimaced, “And I’m not sure why.”

Kendra turned to her, “What are you getting?”

Gideon sighed, “Nothing specific. But she’s sweet and loves being in the band. She is scared by what’s been happening but is determined not to let this ruin the end of the tour.”

“John asked that Gideon be Veronica’s roommate while we’re here,” Rip told them.

Harry nodded, “That’s good. It means we don’t have to worry she’s sharing a room with whoever is trying to harm her.”

“But it could put Gideon in harms way,” Kendra noted.

Gideon waved her away, “Rip and John are next door. We’ll be fine.”

Kendra frowned but knew that Rip would never put Gideon in danger, not that she wouldn’t do it herself.

“We’ll also be downstairs,” Harry added, rolling his eyes, “Since Captain West seems to like you two that he wastes our time babysitting you.”

Rip placed his hand over Gideon’s mouth before she could speak, “We appreciate it,” he took her arm, “We’ll check in later.”

Gideon frowned as Rip dragged her out the room, he was no fun sometimes. Annoying Harry until he got that furrowed brow and clenched teeth was one of her favourite hobbies.

“John messaged me,” Rip told her, “Once we drop off our bags, we’ll have dinner with him and Veronica.”

Gideon nodded.

“I don’t like this, Gideon,” he sighed as they stepped into the elevator, “There’s something we’re missing.”

Leaning against his arm, Gideon smiled, “We’ll work it out.”

“You know if anything happens to you,” Rip pulled her close and murmured in her hair, “It would destroy me.”

Wrapping her arms around him, Gideon breathed, “Rip, nothing is going to happen to me.” Pulling back she took his face in her hands, “I survived six months without you, okay barely but I managed without you. When we’re together, Rip we can do anything. With my brains, and my charm and your…” she smiled mischievously, “We can do anything.”

The doors opened and Rip hugged her close for a second before moving her into the corridor.

“Five minutes,” he said.

Gideon blew him a kiss before disappearing through the door and he shook his head.

She drove him crazy at times but he wouldn’t have her any other way.

*********************************************

Gideon slipped into her seat, smiling as Rip pushed it in. She loved how old fashioned he was at times. Mary had impressed manners on him from the moment she’d taken him in, and it always made Gideon smile when she watched women swoon at his chivalry.

“As much as I would love to eat with you,” Veronica smiled, “The rest of the band is over there.”

Gideon nodded in understanding, “I’ll meet you to head back up to the room.”

Grimacing slightly, Veronica nodded after John gave her a pointed look.

“Also,” John added, “Stay where the police can see you. None of you disappear or I will make the rest of this tour hell for you.”

Veronica nodded with a smile before she headed across the room, she settled in the chair beside Jordan who hugged her before the other two guys did.

“They care about her a lot,” Gideon mused softly, feeling Rip gently squeeze her hand.

John nodded, “Veronica is their little sister. The guys have been really worried about what’s been happening.”

Gideon mused for a moment, “Tell us about them.”

“Can’t you just…” John waved his hand near his head.

“It doesn’t work like that,” Gideon told him.

John nodded, “Well, how much do you know about the band.”

“Pretend we know nothing,” Rip said, taking a sip of water.

“Okay,” John shrugged, “Jordan, Max and Tony formed Swamp Things about four years ago. I heard them play in a pub two and half years ago, liked their sound and signed them.”

Rip mused for a moment, “Why did they bring Veronica in?”

“Jordan wrote a song that he felt needed a female voice,” John explained.

“Veronica was only meant to be on the demo,” Gideon spoke up.

John looked at her startled, “Yes.”

“Then why is she now in the band?” Rip asked.

“Because when she and Jordan sang together, it was magical,” John told them, “They blended together perfectly. Max and Tony demanded she be the one to sing it on the album, then the three of them persuaded her to join the band.”

“So,” Rip mused, “It was their decision.”

John nodded, “The guys love her. Jordan and Veronica have been writing together ever since. You’ve heard some of their stuff. Gideon was singing one of them this afternoon.”

“What about this time?” Gideon mused, “How is the singing split for the new album?”

John shrugged, “Some of Jordan, some with both of them but there are a few where just Veronica is singing solo.” 

Rip mused for a moment, “I wonder if the accidents are to stop the album.”

“When I read about you both,” John spoke up, “I knew you’d be able to help. I’ve always believed in the supernatural. I mean your abilities are fascinating, Gideon. My house is reputedly haunted, not that I’ve got to spend much time there, but I would love to have you come and see what you can sense there.” Annoyance covered his face as his phone rang, “I swear,” John sighed, “I’m going to have one day where I don’t spend half of it on this bloody phone. Excuse me.”

When he left them alone, Gideon rolled her eyes, “I can’t believe you’re friends with someone who believes in that malarkey. Ghosts and voodoo mumbo jumbo” 

“Says the fake psychic,” Rip replied amused before he moved them back to their case, “I take it we’re taking the band out of suspicion.”

“It seems unlikely any of them are behind these accidents,” Gideon mused, “But we should probably talk to them just in case.”

The waiter appeared for them to order, Rip somehow knew exactly what John wanted to eat which made Gideon frown annoyed. He on occasion ordered for her but it seemed odd.

“John told me what he wanted earlier,” Rip said, reading her mind as always, “He knew he might get called away.”

Appeased Gideon sat talking generally with Rip until Gideon noticed Jordan leave the table rubbing just behind his ear.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Gideon told him.

“Gideon…”

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, “John’s coming back. Keep him company.”

She saw the annoyance filling his eyes, but he didn’t get a chance to say anything as she strolled away.

Gideon followed Jordan as he left the restaurant. At first she thought he was going to the restrooms, but he walked past them and continued towards the small reading room. Making sure she wasn’t seen, Gideon followed him. One good thing about her small stature meant she could hide easily.

Frowning Gideon watched the young man sit and wince, rubbing behind his ear. He was obviously in a lot of pain and Gideon frowned worriedly. Jordan pushed his hands through his hair angrily before she saw tears fill his eyes. He quickly shook it away and took some painkillers from his pockets. Jordan swallowed two and sat for another few minutes before he stood, took a slow deep breath, and left the room again, heading back to the restaurant.

“Where did you go?” Rip demanded when Gideon slipped back into her seat again.

“The Ladies,” she beamed, changing the subject as their first course was served, “Oh this looks good.”

Rip let out a small huff of annoyance but held his silence as they began to eat.

Dinner was quiet, although Gideon every so often kept making little noises as she thought things over. John kept looking over at her, but Rip had enough experience with her process that he just ignored her.

After dinner they took over the bar and the band along with the crew had a singalong, of anything and everything except their own songs. It was clear they did this on a regular basis as there was a rhythm to the songs they sang and the challenges that were set by the group. During the entire thing, Rip could see Gideon looking intently around the room. Every so often she would stare at Jordan who was in the centre of the group laughing along with everyone else.

Finally John called an end to the evening, sending them all packing to their room. Rip and John walked with Veronica and Gideon to their room.

“If you need anything,” John told the young woman, “Just let me know. I’m right next door. The police are also downstairs. Okay?”

Veronica nodded.

As she entered her room, Gideon followed. Her hand holding onto Rip’s until the final second.

Rip followed John into the hotel room they were sharing, and watched his friend drop onto his bed with a sigh.

“Hey, it’s like the old days,” Rip tried to lighten the mood.

John laughed slightly, “Except we’re older.”

“No wiser though,” Rip replied with a smile.

“All I need is to get through tomorrow’s concert and then hopefully I can get the band home with no more incidents,” John told him.

Rip reached over and clapped his friend’s shoulder, “Get some sleep.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.  
> There is a lot of ideas for this AU so there will be more to come.

Gideon brushed her hair out and smiled at the woman she was sharing the room with who came out the bathroom in her pyjamas, “That was fun tonight.”

“Yeah,” Veronica laughed, “We enjoy each other’s company.”

Pulling her long hair into a messy ponytail, Gideon said, “I heard you’re singing three of the songs on the new album solo.”

Veronica laughed, “Yes. I was surprised but Jordan wrote them for me, well two of them we wrote the third together.”

“I can’t wait to hear them,” Gideon told her.

“We’ll be recording once we get home,” Veronica smiled, “As much as I love singing live, getting to record the albums are so much fun.” The other woman yawned deeply and gave an apologetic shrug, “I should get some sleep.”

Gideon nodded and slid under her own covers.

“Thank you for being here with me,” Veronica said, “I feel safer knowing that you’re here with John and your friend Rip are next door.”

“I know all this must be scary,” Gideon whispered softly, “But the police are downstairs, and I can be terrifying when I want to be.”

Veronica chuckled, “I don’t doubt it.”

Flipping the light off, Gideon slid down and closed her eyes. She’d closed and made sure the door was locked fully but she couldn’t relax. Her mind was going round and round over everything.

Finally, she threw her covers off and sat up, she needed to talk to Rip.

Rip groaned as his sleep was suddenly interrupted when the door to the room opened slowly, squeaking as it did. It closed with a bang and a soft curse then a shadow moved through the room. Sliding his hand out to grab the lamp he heard a whisper from the other side of the room.

“Rip?”

“Wrong bed,” John groaned.

Rip lifted his arm, “Over here, Gideon.”

A second later, Gideon was on the bed with him a vague outline in the moonlight, “I’ve had a thought.”

“Did you leave Veronica alone?” Rip demanded.

Gideon shrugged, “It’s the middle of the night and I made sure no one saw me leave.”

Groaning came from the other bed, “I’ll watch over the room,” John switched on the light making Rip squint, “Just make it quick. I don’t want to have to ask why I’m out in the corridor.”

He left the room and Rip frowned at Gideon.

“This couldn’t wait until the morning?” he demanded.

She shook her head, “I think Jordan is ill.”

“You do?” Rip frowned confused, “Why?”

Gideon crossed her legs and explained, “He’s moving back from being the lead singer, writing more stuff for Veronica to sing.”

“Anything actually medical?” Rip asked.

“I saw him swallowing painkillers earlier,” Gideon explained, “And he looked upset by the fact.”

Rip rubbed his eyes, “It could be any number of things.”

“He sang very little tonight,” she continued, “And I could hear his voice was hoarser than it usually is when he did.”

“That’s great thinking, Gideon but this could have waited,” Rip reminded her, “You know that.”

She pouted and curled up beside Rip cuddling into him, “I couldn’t sleep until I talked to you.”

Rip hugged her tightly for a few moments before he placed a soft kiss on Gideon’s temple, “But we’re on a case. So, please go back to your own room and stay with the woman we’re here to protect.”

“Fine,” she squirmed out of his arms, “I’ll see you for breakfast.”

Rip sighed, closing his eyes again when John staggered back in from the corridor and dropped on his bed. The door opened again making them both groan.

“Gideon!!” Rip snapped annoyed.

“She’s gone,” Gideon told them, “Veronica is missing.”

Both men jumped up.

“How?” Rip demanded, turning to John.

John shook his head, “No one came past me while I stood guard. Gideon?”

“Well, I didn’t check if she was asleep or not,” Gideon winced, “She could have snuck out when I came to talk to you.”

Rip frowned, “Or someone could have got in.”

“How did you get in our room?” John demanded.

Gideon shrugged, “I hacked the lock.”

John stared at her in amazement, “How?”

“I taught her,” Rip brushed it away, “It’s more likely someone got another keycard to the room and used it when Gideon slipped out.” He grabbed his phone, “Get dressed, I’ll call Detective Wells.”

*********************************************

“You had one job,” Wells snapped angrily, “All you had to do was stay in the same room as her. But as usual you had to go off in your own little world. Now the person you were meant to be protecting is missing and could be dead for all we know!!!”

Gideon’s head dropped and tears filled her eyes.

“Harrison…” Kendra started.

“Enough, Wells,” Rip snapped cutting her off, he wrapped his arm around Gideon pulling her close, “We need to focus on finding Veronica and working out who did this.”

Gideon sniffed, “Freya.”

“What?” several voices yelled.

“We can get that information after we find Veronica,” John said.

Wells turned to the officers standing around, “Sweep the hotel. I don’t care who you wake just check every part of this building.”

“What about outside the building?” John asked.

Kendra moved to the surveillance and began to scan the footage quickly. She stopped it suddenly and they all crowded round seeing two figures getting in a car, one being forced at gunpoint.

“Does the car have GPS?” Wells demanded.

Gideon spoke up, “You don’t need it, she’s going to the arena. Where all the bands stuff is kept.”

Rip started Gideon moving, “We’ll meet you there.”

“I’m sorry, Rip,” Gideon whispered as he drove them to the arena, “I was meant to stay with Veronica, but I left her alone.”

Rip sighed, “It wasn’t your fault. Gideon.”

“I wanted to talk to you,” she continued to berate herself, “Because with you I could work things out in my head.”

“Is that how you knew it was Freya?” Rip asked.

Gideon nodded.

“Then what’s our plan when we get there?”

She let out a slow breath, “I think I can talk her down. As long as we get there before Harry does and spoils it by sticking his huge feet in.”

Rip began to drive faster. Reaching the arena Rip and Gideon ran in skidding to a halt as they saw Veronica tied to a chair on the stage with Freya pointing a gun at the other woman.

“Freya,” Gideon called making the woman spin, “Don’t do this.”

“Stay back,” the other woman snarled.

Rip grimaced as Gideon started to walk towards the stage.

“Dammit, Rider,” Wells appeared behind Rip, he stopped and held up his hand so that no one moved giving Gideon time to talk Freya down.

“I understand,” Gideon took a few more steps, her hand touching her temple, “You love him. He never saw that, but you love him. You looked out for Jordan, you made sure you were the PA on the tour.”

“I didn’t want to hurt Keane,” Freya said, her gun never wavering from Veronica, “But he wouldn’t let me have this job and Jordan needs me.”

Gideon took another few steps forward, “With Veronica getting more and more songs to sing you felt Jordan was being pushed out the band.”

“The bitch was stealing his band,” Freya snarled.

“No,” Gideon held up her hands, “She wasn’t. Veronica was being given more because Jordan is sick.”

“How do you know that?” John demanded from nearby.

Gideon glared at him before turning back to Freya explaining with her voice soft, “His vocal chords…”

“He has nodules,” John completed for her, the way most people did when she spoke this way, “He’s going to have surgery when we get home.”

A few more steps forward and Gideon was on the stage, Rip barely a few feet behind her, “You’ve been trying to protect Jordan from Veronica taking over his band, but she’s not. He’s giving her more to do until he’s better. He’ll need you then.”

Freya was getting more panicked the gun wavering and suddenly it turned on Gideon, “You’re lying. I’m not an idiot. They’ll never let me stay and it’s your fault. If you hadn’t been here…it’s your fault.”

Gideon felt Rip tackle her to the ground just as a shot sounded above her then Harry and Kendra rushed forward.

“Are you okay?” Rip asked as he allowed her up.

Gideon nodded and he enfolded her in his arms, while she buried her face in his shoulder for a moment. Getting off the floor, Rip held Gideon close to him as they watched Harry pass a handcuffed Freya to the officers while Kendra untied Veronica. John moved to the young woman and hugged her tightly before letting Kendra take her to be checked out by the paramedics.

“Thank you,” John said as he joined them, “Gideon, you are incredible.”

She gave a sweet smile, “You’re welcome. I’m going to check on Veronica.”

Rip squeezed her hand, watching her leave.

“Well,” John said clapping his friend on the shoulder, “You definitely have a type.”

Rip frowned, “What do you mean?”

“The way you feel for Gideon is obvious,” John laughed, “And there is a resemblance to…”

“I don’t see it,” Rip cut him off, “And I told you that you were not allowed to mention that anywhere near Gideon.”

“I can’t believe she doesn’t know you were ma….” John trailed off as Rip glared at him, before shrugging, “I want to be a fly on the wall the day she finds out.”

Rip smiled as he watched Gideon dance to the music in the VIP area they’d been given tickets to that night. The band insisted on continuing with the concert. Kendra and her friend Caitlin were also there, Harry had declined the invitation.

John had met them when they arrived with drinks and made sure they had badges so they would get free drinks all night. They were also invited to the party after the concert with the band.

"Admit it," Rip said as the band began one of their ballads and Gideon leaned against him to sway, "John wasn't that bad and you did like him."

“He’s leaving in the morning,” Gideon asked suspiciously, “Isn’t he?”

Rip nodded, “Yes.”

Gideon shrugged, “I guess he was okay.”

Rip tugged her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

“But,” Gideon added turning to him and smiling, “I’m obviously better.”

*********************************************

_Rip got out the taxi, happy to be home after his six months in London. He could see Gideon sitting in the kitchen waiting for him and smiled. He had missed her so much over the past six months, calls and letters were not a substitute for his best friend. Opening the front door, Rip dropped his bags just in time as Gideon ran out the kitchen and flung herself into his arms._

_“I missed you,” Gideon’s arms and legs wrapped around him tightly, which was why he’d asked them not to meet him at the airport “I missed you so much.”_

_Rip rubbed her back, “I missed you too.”_

_“Gideon,” Mary spoke up, “Can I say hello to my son?”_

_Sheepishly Gideon let go and slid off Rip, who smiled at her before hugging his mother._

_“Now,” Mary smiled, “Leave your bags. I will make some tea and you two can catch up.”_

_Rip leaned over and kissed his mother’s cheek before he wrapped his arm around Gideon’s shoulders as she latched onto his waist._

_Dropping onto the couch, Gideon looked up at him studying him furiously._

_“Your hair is shorter,” she noted with a slight grimace._

_“It got long, and I had to get it cut,” he rolled his eyes, “But I promise I did nothing on the list.”_

_Gideon rested against him, “So, you didn’t get a new…”_

_“I didn’t get a new best friend,” he assured her, “Why would I need another one? I have you.”_


End file.
